


That´s what friends are for

by ScottishPirate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishPirate/pseuds/ScottishPirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Remus cuddling after the full moon</p>
            </blockquote>





	That´s what friends are for

Remus was shaking, trembling in Sirius arms. They were both lying in Remus’ bed, Sirius’ hand gently rubbing his back. At least his dear friend wasn’t feeling cold to the bone anymore.  
They had been laying there like this for hours by now. After the full moon, Remus had been very bloody and upset. His blood sugar was low and he had passed out when he had transformed back, leaving him naked in the cold on the floor of the shrieking shack until he had been brought back to the dormitory. Sirius pressed a kiss to the top of his head.  
He couldn’t help but think of Remus as sort of like a small bird. He was so thin. He looked like he was about to pass out again any moment. But at least it did seem that the chocolate Peter had brought was helping, as Remus nibbled on the sweet stuff under the duvet.  
“I’m sorry,” he whispered weakly, making Sirius pull away just enough to look at him. He brushed Remus’ hair out of his face, exposing the band-aid on his cheek .  
“Why’re you apologising?” Sirius said with a frown. He realised that Remus had gone very quickly from being too cold to being too warm, and he feared that his friend was about to end up with yet another nasty fever. It seemed these winter-transformations were the nastiest. Last month, in November, he had also gotten himself a bad fever and ended up spending two full days in the hospital wing before he had refused to stay there any longer and gone back to classes.  
“For always making you worry,” Remus mumbled very slowly, as if the words would not quite come out, his eyes closed and the chocolate falling out of his hand. He was so exhausted he was about to fall asleep while speaking.  
“It’s my job to worry. That’s what friends are for,” Sirius replied, frowning. He hoped Remus would not start another ‘I don’t deserve you guys’ talk while he hardly had the energy to talk at all.  
But he didn’t. Remus simply smiled, and fell asleep.


End file.
